


The Heat of Desire

by Dextrousleftie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextrousleftie/pseuds/Dextrousleftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor Gainsburgh has a big problem. Fortunately, a sexy French stranger has the solution...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heat

He stood at the window, looking out into the night. He pressed his hands flat against the glass, staring out into the shadows. Beyond the manicured back lawn of the hotel, he could see the darkness where the tree line began. Even farther than that, the jutting smudges of the Adirondack mountain range reared their bulk over the dark forest. Out there was wildness, freedom, the night, the hunt…

And he couldn’t go. He NEEDED to go! The press of the Change was upon him, urging him to take his other form and run out into those trees. His lips rolled back from his teeth as he fought to keep it at bay. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to for much longer - his body’s demands would finally overcome all logic, reason, and his desperate fight to keep it at bay. Then he’d have no choice in the matter whatsoever. Worse, if his body had to take charge of the Change, had to force it upon him, it would do so in a wild bloodlust that would leave him in a killing frenzy when he took on his other form. And no one in this hotel would be safe if that happened. 

But he had a good reason for fighting off the Change like this, despite the consequences. Twice a year, his people’s bodies went into a heightened state of lust as they entered a mating cycle. The Heat was inevitable and unstoppable, and when it took them over all that they wanted to do was fuck. The Heat was triggered by the Change, so if he assumed his other form now he’d be deep in The Heat by the time he transformed back to human again. And then he’d fuck anything that moved, man or woman, elder or child. If it had a hole he’d fuck it, which meant that the other guests at the hotel were either in danger of being mass murdered by him, or being raped by him while he was in the frenzy of The Heat. And since it took several days for The Heat to wane, he could end up raping an unwilling victim dozens of times. 

Caught between a rock and a hard place, he had no idea what to do. He could leave the hotel, go out into the forest, and Change. That would take care of the potential for the bloodlust to take him over. But he would inevitably return to the hotel when The Heat overtook him, as it would. And then no one here would be safe from his lusts. Curse it! This was all because none of his clan had come with him to this business conference, so he had no willing partner to assuage the lusts that The Heat would cause in him. And this was not the normal time of year for the mating cycle to hit him, so he’d assumed he was safe. 

But he wasn’t. This evening, at dinner in the hotel’s conference room, he’d felt that peculiar tingle that was the signal that The Heat was beginning. He’d been so shocked he’d dropped his fork and groaned. Several of the other guests had asked him if he was all right. He’d lied and assured them that he was, and had then trailed back to his room to lock himself in. Not that that would help if he Changed involuntarily and the bloodlust gripped him. He’d break down the door and go on a killing spree. But if he left the hotel, and gave into his instincts to Change, he’d return to find something to fuck once The Heat rose up in him. And being arrested for rape was just as bad as for murder. Either one would land him in jail, and that COULD NOT happen. If it did, he’d have to find a way to kill himself before the Change was forced upon him in a jail cell. Otherwise, he’d find himself either killed or in a government lab for the rest of his life, while human scientists tried to figure out why he was the way he was. 

Maybe he should just kill himself now, and save himself the trouble of having to do it later. Besides, he didn’t want to kill anyone, or rape them either. He just might have to commit suicide to save everyone else in the hotel. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the glass, trying to work himself up to doing the deed. He didn’t want to die, but there might be no other choice in this horrible situation.

 

He heard a pounding on his hotel room door. Startled, he whirled around to stare at it. His lips lifted off his teeth again. He was too close to his Change, and to the bloodlust. He snarled softly, then lifted his voice and growled: “Go away!”

An accented voice called through the door imperiously: “Open the door! Do it now!” Then it paused, and added to his shock: “I know what is happening! Let me help you!”

He took a step forward, then stopped in his tracks. “How can you…know what is happening?!” he called, his voice strangled with futile hope. 

“I am like you,” the voice was softer now, so that only his very sharp ears could catch what was being said. “I am of your kind.”

He rushed to the door, not believing it. He threw it open, and revealed a slender, neat, dark-complected man with very dark-brown eyes and hair standing there. He was wearing a hand-tailored suit that must have cost at least a thousand dollars, if he was any judge. His aquiline features rearranged themselves in a grimace as this man looked him over. “You’re close to the Change, mon ami,” he said in an accent that he realized was French. His narrow nostrils flared. “And The Heat is also coming upon you. I smell it.”

His shoulders hunched. “You’re like me?” he growled, his voice thickening as his animal form started to rise within him. 

A swift nod. “Can’t you smell me?”

He could. His nostrils twitched as the musky odor of feline entered them. He licked at his lips. A small growl trickled from his lips.

A slim hand lifted. “Come with me. We’ll Change and go for a run. When we come back, you can satisfy The Heat with me.”

“But…you’re…” he managed to say hoarsely. “Not in The Heat,” he could smell that, too.

A shake of the dark head. “Non. But that does not matter. Better that I take you than some poor innocent human who would not understand what is happening. I will be all right. Come now, we haven’t much time.”

He went. Out into the hallway, surging along, the Frenchman almost running beside him as they hurried for a side exit. They burst out the door and ran around the side of the hotel, to the back lawn. They were both running now, headed for the trees. At the edge of the forest they stopped and both hurriedly undressed, unselfconsciously displaying their nakedness to each other. His people had problem whatsoever with nudity, and why would they? Often as not, on the nights they gathered together for a group Change, they didn’t bother with clothes at all for the whole night.  
They stowed their clothes under a bush. The Frenchman carefully placed his expensive suit on top of his not so expensive garments, to protect it from the dirt. Then they glanced at each other, and Changed. 

Swiftly, so swiftly, their bodies swirled and bent and twisted. In a mere eye blink, two large cats were crouched in the dirt where two men had just stood. One was a massive, tawny puma with bright green eyes, the other a sleek, lean black panther with eyes of purest, molten gold. They growled at each other, then the two animals surged off into the trees to run and hunt together. 

 

Hours later, they glided out of the shadows together. Both were licking blood off of their mouths and whiskers. They’d caught a small deer in the forest, and had brought it down together. After feasting, they’d slept for awhile curled up together. Now they had returned to the hotel, and it was near dawn. The sky was just lightening as they Changed back into their human forms. 

He felt The Heat drawing along his nerves the moment he regained his human form again. He growled softly, flexing his muscles, his nostrils flaring. He stared at the Frenchman hungrily, licking at his lips. The other man pulled out his clothes and began to get dressed, indicating that he should do the same. “We will return to your room where no one can see us,” he directed sharply. “Get dressed.”

He obeyed. His fingers fumbled with his clothing, in his desperate need to get back into the hotel and to him room. Then he could sink into the Frenchman and appease the fire burning in his blood. Over and over again…

 

Their return to his room was even quicker than their departure. His breathing panted in his chest, and his hands flexed at his sides. He had to struggle not to grab the Frenchman and tear his clothes off here in the hallway, then fuck him up against the wall. Little snarls fell from his lips. The other man glanced at him, but kept moving.

Then they were there. Somehow, he used the electronic card to get the door open. The moment they were inside, and the Frenchman had closed the door behind them, he began to tear his clothes off. Literally. His hungry gaze never left the other man as the Frenchman began to undress again, quickly but neatly. “My name is Etienne LeFarve,” he said as he hung his suit jacket on a hanger on the bathroom door. 

“Trevor Gainesburgh,” he managed to reply, though coherent talking was all but beyond him by now.

“Trevor,” Etienne LeFarve said. He shucked out of his trousers and underwear. 

He lunged forward. Their mouth met in a hungry kiss, as he attempted to devour Etienne’s mouth with his own. He nipped at lips and tongue as he growled his desire, The Heat surging in him. The Frenchman returned these kisses, sliding his tongue into Trevor’s mouth. Their hands slid over each other’s naked bodies, and he grabbed Etienne’s ass and squeezed the cheeks roughly. 

He pulled away, and grabbing Etienne he turned and slung the Frenchman onto his bed. The other man sat up and put up a staying hand. Trevor snarled at him, not liking being stopped for any reason. “In my suit pocket,” the Frenchman said loudly and clearly, command in his voice. “Lube. Get it. I do not wish to be ripped apart.”

He whirled around and raced over to the suit, nearly blinded by The Heat. He needs to sink into tight heat, and he needed it NOW! He found the small tube that Etienne had slipped into his pocket when he’d come to Trevor’s room, and returned to the bed. He tossed it to the Frenchman, who hurriedly squirted some onto his fingers and reached down to roughly prep himself. 

Trevor stood there shaking, barely able to control himself, his hands opening and closing at his sides. His eyes were full of fire. Knowing he didn’t have much longer before Trevor tackled him no matter what, Etienne finished and pulled his fingers out. He turned over and crouched on all fours on the bed. “Do it,” he said calmly.

Trevor lunged at the bed. He grabbed the Frenchman’s slim hips and pushed his rock-hard cock into him in one push. Etienne let out a gasp of pain, but Trevor didn’t care. Blindly he lunged into the Frenchman’s slender form, rocking the bed. He fucked and fucked, his lips pulled back from his teeth, his eyes blazing, his hands holding Etienne roughly in place as he pounded into him. So tight, so hot, so wonderful! The Heat drove him on, and finally he shuddered and spurted into the willing, compliant body under him. He fell forward onto Etienne’s back, closing his teeth in the nape of the man’s neck in a possessive hold. 

 

 

He lost count of the times he fucked Etienne that day. The first three times were fast and hard, with no pleasure for the Frenchman whatsoever. But at least a generous application of lube each time kept him from being torn apart. But after that, as The Heat subsided somewhat, Trevor began to take his time. He explored Etienne’s body, licked his nipples, kissed every inch of skin he could find. He even turned him over and tongued his asshole lovingly, in thanks for what the Frenchman was doing for him. Etienne was a quivering mass of desire by the time Trevor slid into him for the fourth time, and took him at a leisurely pace. 

He made sure that Etienne came at least twice before he found his own end that time. And every time afterward, until the Frenchman begged him to stop and simply find his own pleasure. He was drained dry by Trevor’s ruthless lovemaking. He simply lay back on the bed, exhausted, for the last few times that Trevor fucked him. Then, finally, The Heat was satisfied. For now. Trevor crawled off the bed and went to get a towel to clean them both up, then he climbed back into the bed, pulled the slumbering Etienne into his arms, and curled up with him under the covers to sleep the rest of the day away.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Etienne get to know each other in the non-Biblical sense...

Trevor awoke when late morning sunlight streamed through the window shades and shone over the bed. He blinked sleepily, then turned his head to look at the face of the man lying next to him. Etienne’s eyes were closed, and dark lashes lay upon his cheeks. His breathing was soft and even. Trevor felt amazement go through him. What were the odds that another of his People would be in the same hotel as he was when the Heat began to manifest itself in him? The Gods were kind. A few minutes more, and he’d have been dead on the floor. There had been no other good choices for him up until the moment that Etienne pounded on his door. 

 

He turned on his side and went on watching the Frenchman’s face as he slept. He felt for poor Etienne. The man would be hurting this morning. Usually, a clan went into Heat all at the same time, so the overwhelming sexual urge to rut like the animals that they were was spread out over half-a-dozen partners or more. But Etienne had had to take the full brunt of his desires. Trevor intended to pamper him this morning, to make up for his sacrifice last night. 

Not that he wouldn’t have done the same, had their positions been reversed. If Etienne had gone into The Heat unexpectedly, and he’d been close at hand, he’d have offered himself unhesitantly for Etienne to slake those desires with. It was simply what you did, if you were of the People. No matter that they came from different clans; they were both of the People, and that was what counted. You looked after each other. 

 

He reached out a hand and ran his thumb along Etienne’s bottom lip. The Frenchman’s eyes flickered open slowly. He looked into Trevor’s eyes as consciousness came back into his own. “Good morning,” Trevor said to him quietly.

“Bon jour, Trevor,” Etienne replied.

“How did you sleep?”

Etienne yawned. “Tres bien, thank you,” he said. His eyes searched   
Trevor’s face. “And how are you?” he asked significantly.

Trevor knew what he was asking. “It’s laying down for now,” he replied simply. 

A nod. “Bien. I am hungry,” Etienne commented.

“Me, too. We burned a lot of calories last night. I’ll order room service while you take a bath.”

“A bath?” Etienne stretched like a cat, then winced and grimaced. 

“To soak your muscles. I can tell you’re aching this morning,” Trevor told him. “I’ll get the bath started and order some food. Stay in bed and rest for a bit.”

“Oui, Maman,” Etienne murmured, a spark of humor appearing in his dark eyes.

 

Trevor chuckled as he got up out of bed and padded naked into the bathroom to draw a bath for Etienne in the luxurious marble bath tub. He liberally laced the hot water with bath salts and bubbles, sniffing appreciatively at the smell. Then he went back out into the hotel room and strolled over to the phone, which he used to order room service. “Did you want breakfast or lunch?” He enquired of Etienne, who(appropriately) was still lounging in the bed like a big cat. 

“Lunch, if you please. Steak. Red meat,” Etienne purred.

Trevor nodded, and ordered large medium-rare steaks for both of them from room service. Then he put down the headset and walked back to the bed. “Time to get you in the bath,” he said.

Etienne lifted a brow. “As though I cannot walk on my own?” He remarked as Trevor pulled back the blankets to reveal his naked form.

“I know you can, but you’re going to be sore. Let me do this for you. It’s only fair, after what you did for me last night.”

Etienne gave a very Gallic shrug and allowed Trevor to lift him out of the bed and into his muscular arms. He merely twined his arms around Trevor’s neck and allowed himself to be carried into the bathroom. Trevor appreciated the feel of that nakedness in his arms. Last night, Etienne could have been the ugliest, least sexy person on the planet and he STILL would have fucked him; The Heat wouldn’t have cared. But this morning, with his head now clearer, he could admire the fact that Etienne was very sexy indeed, with a sinuous, long-limbed beauty about him. He placed that beauty into the tub, and Etienne moaned softly in appreciation of the hot, scented, silky water caressing his skin and easing away his aches. 

Trevor perched on the side of the tub as Etienne reclined against the back of it, his eyes half-closed. “Tres jolie,” the Frenchman purred happily, his fingers wishing the water. “Merci, Trevor.”

“The least I can do, considering you saved my life,” Trevor told him. “But the question is - how did you know? That I was here, and going into The Heat?”

Etienne looked up at him. “I saw you in the dining room last night,” he replied. “I recognized one of the People immediately, though you did not see ME. I think you were preoccupied with the rise of The Heat, though you did not know it at the time.”

“Yes, I definitely wasn’t at my sharpest last night,” Trevor conceded. “I was already feeling the pull of the Change, and thinking that I should sneak out and go for a run last night, when I felt the first twinges of The Heat…”

“You bolted away from your table,” Etienne told him. “I saw you go, and how wild-eyed you were. Also, I smelled The Heat on you as you passed me by. I knew I only had a short time to find you before it overwhelmed you. I went out and bribed the desk clerk to tell me which room you were in. I gave her a description of you, and she had no problem knowing of whom I was speaking. She remembered you quite well,” he added with a smiling glance up from under his dark lashes. “As you are so very handsome. She did not ask why I wanted to know what room you are in, which is very bad,” he added with a slight, amused moue of his mouth. “I could have been a killer, out for your blood. Ah, well. That is for the best, non? At least I managed to reach you in time.”

“Yes,” Trevor agreed somberly. “I was this close to offing myself,” he added, holding up his thumb and forefinger close together. “I didn’t see that I had any other choice. I would either go into the blood madness or The Heat, and somebody was going to get hurt.”

Etienne nodded soberly. It was a fear that all of the People lived with, though usually rather a remote one. Trevor’s going into The Heat while he was alone was an unusual occurrence. “But the worst did not happen, so it is all well,” Etienne remarked, extending his foot out of the water and wiggling his toes complacently in the air.

Trevor ran his hand over his tawny hair, almost the exact color of the coat of the magnificent mountain lion that he became when the Change was upon him. “What are you doing at this conference?” He asked curiously.

“Ah. I own a very old and successful business in France. We mostly make fine china, which I sell to the haute monde the world round. What of you, Trevor? What kind of business brings you here?”

“I am CEO and owner of a fairly successful internet business. We create professional websites for businesses, mostly. I started it with about a dozen of the People in my clan, but as it thrived we branched out. I have over a hundred employees now.”

“I do not love computers,” Etienne grimaced. “Perhaps I shall hire your firm to create a website for my company.”

“We’d be happy to,” Trevor told him.

Etienne’s eyes slid to him, running over his bare body in a look of naked appreciation. “You are a lovely beast, Trevor,” he said. “It is a…puma…I think it is called?”

Trevor nodded. “And your panther is gorgeous,” he told Etienne sincerely. “Those golden eyes are amazing.”

Etienne looked pleased by this praise. But before he could say anything more, they both heard a knock on the door. Etienne lifted his head eagerly. “Food,” he said, his whole body quivering.

Trevor understood. His own stomach was rumbling like it hadn’t been fed in a month. He jumped to his feet and grabbed one of the complimentary soft robes hanging on the back of the bathroom door. He hurried out and went to open the door, revealing a waiter with a room service cart full of covered dishes. Trevor grabbed his wallet from his pants and tipped the man heavily, which made the waiter look grateful as he left the cart and departed. Trevor pushed it into the center of the room and took off one of the covers to reveal a large plate full of steak, au gratin potatoes, and asparagus, along with several rolls. Trevor growled in appreciation. He wanted to bury his face in the plate, but he forced himself to put the cover back and went into the bathroom to help Etienne out of the tub. 

 

The Frenchman swaddled himself in another robe and walked slowly into the hotel room, still carrying himself carefully. Trevor felt bad about that, but Etienne didn’t seem particularly bothered. He sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed, Trevor pulled up a chair, and they both attacked the food like starving men. The only sounds in the room was ferocious chewing and growls of happiness as they filled their stomachs, clearing the plates completely and then finishing it all off with the heavy chocolate desserts that Trevor had ordered. 

Etienne leaned back on the bed and patted his narrow stomach with one slender hand. “Tres magnifique,” he murmured, his eyes lidded with satisfaction.

 

Trevor nodded. He felt full and replete. But now that his body had been rested and fed, he felt the stirrings of The Heat again. It wasn’t as strong this time - the main part of it was over - but it was still enough that his eyes immediately darted to Etienne. The hunger in their depths made the Frenchman sit up and take notice. His dark eyes widened a little, as Trevor rose slowly to his feet. Etienne’s nostrils flared as he smelled The Heat on Trevor, and answering desire sprang up in his own. After all, while last night had been hard on him to a certain extent, he’d also enjoyed it immensely. His breathing picked up, and he smiled in a sultry manner as Trevor stalked over to the bed and fell on him like a thunderbolt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there more to all of this than just The Heat?

Trevor pushed Etienne hungrily down on the bed, and then fell atop him. Their mouths met in a long, savage kiss, and the Frenchman nipped at his lower lip when Trevor finally withdrew his mouth. They stared into each others’ eyes, and Trevor growled: “I know you’re still sore. I won’t fuck you.”

“You’re too kind, mon ami,” Etienne drawled, but he smiled at the same time. His hand slithered down between them and gripped Trevor’s rampant cock. “There are other ways to satisfy you, non? Let us explore them,” he said in a sultry tone of voice.

Trevor shuddered, his dick twitching in Etienne’s firm grip. The Frenchman smiled lazily and used his inhuman strength to roll them over, so that Trevor was the one lying on his back with Etienne straddling his waist. Slender but strong fingers still gripped his cock. Etienne moved so that his own hard penis butted up against Trevor’s, and then he curled his hand around both slick organs and began to stroke. Trevor groaned and bucked upward, wanting more of this stimulation, needing it! Etienne’s eyes were lidded with desire, and his lip curled slightly upward as he moved his hips so that his cock rubbed against Trevor’s in his tight hand hold. Their breaths panted in their chests, and Etienne threw his head back a little as the sensations became sharp and overwhelming.

“Mmm, that feels so good,” he purred, his accent making it sound even more sexy. “Do you feel it, mon cher?”

“Yes,” Trevor husked, pushing upward to get more of it. He was going to come at any moment, he could feel it roaring through him…he howled his pleasure out into the hotel room, as his body jerked and twitched and his cock spewed bolts of come up into the air, to land on his chest and abdomen as Etienne’s fingers coaxed the last of it out of him.

The Frenchman came a moment later, crying out as he spurted. He drooped over Trevor’s body, looking down into his eyes. “How is The Heat, mon ami? Does it still burn? Shall we go again?”

Trevor considered this question, his brain muzzy. He blinked a bit. “It’s still…a bit urgent,” he rasped. “Though not so bad now.”

Etienne nodded. “Then I shall take care of you again,” he promised Trevor, sliding off of him. He turned on the bed, laying his head on Trevor’s hip. He licked at the skin lazily, then moved his mouth forward and engulfed his only semi-hard cock right down to the root.

Trevor moaned, his hips lifting, as his cock sprang to life in Etienne’s hot, wert, hungry mouth. His hands came down to cradle Etienne’s head, and the Frenchman let him set the pace as he thrust upward into that welcoming orifice. A slick tongue danced around his length, and he cried out as Etienne swallowed him down whole again and again. The man was truly gifted with his mouth! This was the best blow job he’d ever gotten, bar none! And The Heat appreciated it; his body was on fire, burning, as he shoved upward into Etienne’s mouth and took his pleasure roughly. 

Etienne’s fingers found his balls, stroking and cupping them tenderly, then squeezing just a bit harshly. Trevor shuddered and bucked, yelling as he spent down Etienne’s throat. The Frenchman swallowed him down, then continued to suck until the last drops were coaxed out. 

Trevor whimpered as his penis became too sensitive. Etienne released him at last with a long lick, cleaning off the head. “Hmm, I do enjoy that,” he mused, “Very much. Did you enjoy it as well, Trevor?”

“It was the…best damn…blow job I’ve ever had!” Trevor told him. “You’re skilled, Etienne.”

Etienne looked as pleased as a cat - and why wouldn’t he? Trevor thought of his black panther form as Etienne stretched out over his thigh and reached out to run his fingers through the cooling semen on Trevor’s belly. “How I wish that I was in The Heat as well, mon ami,” he remarked. “We could burn this place down with our lusts, oui?”

Trevor found himself grinning. “Definitely,” he agreed. He reached out to pull Etienne atop of him, his arms around the man’s waist. He kissed Etienne, tasting himself in the other man’s mouth. “I would never have wished for The Heat to come on me like this,” he said, gazing up into Etienne’s eyes, “But I can’t say that I regret it now. If it hadn’t, I doubt that you and I would have spoken more than two words to each other this week. We might have subtly acknowledged each other, but that’s it. And I like what I’ve seen of you so far, Etienne. I really do.”

A smile traced over the Frenchman’s lush mouth. “I as well,” he agreed. “Am enjoying getting to know you better, Trevor. When The Heat subsides, perhaps we could continue our liaison? At least while this conference is going on?”

“I’d like that,” Trevor replied. “For one thing, I want to have sex with you when we can both enjoy it fully, and I don’t just pound you into the mattress until you can’t move because I’ve got no choice. And I’d like to demonstrate some of MY technique as well, instead of just basic rutting. I’ve been told that I’m a pretty good lover. I’d like you to experience that.”

“I would like to experience it as well,” Etienne agreed. “Bien. I shall move my things into your room immediately, and we shall spend the week enjoying each other.”

“That sounds awesome,” Trevor said truthfully.

 

Etienne got dressed and went to collect his things from his room soon after. Trevor took a bath, then got dressed himself, feeling much better now that The Heat was finally beginning to subside. He admitted to himself that he was doing some primping and preening as he put on his best suit, wanting to look good for Etienne. 

He paused, the razor he was using to shave his face stopped in mid-stroke, and stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were a bit wide, startled. Why was he trying so hard to look his best? Why was he so worried about his appearance? You’d think that he was…going courting…

Trevor lowered the razor, still staring at his own reflection. Courting. It was a bit different among The People than it was for the Normals. The People basically mated for life once they’d found the person that they wanted. Usually one or both knew right away that they’d found their potential mate, but the circumstances of his and Etienne’s meeting would have thrown that all out the window. Both of them would have been too busy concentrating on the need to assuage The Heat in him to pay attention to other things. But now that it was subsiding, and he could think clearly again, Trevor realized that this urge to spend the week with Etienne might be more than just a desire to have a good bedmate while the conference was going on. 

He moaned, putting a hand to his face and rubbing at it. If this were true, if Etienne was his mate, then things had just gotten A LOT more complicated! After all, they lived on different continents, had successful businesses on said continents, and were members of two different clans of The People as well. How would this work out if they did end up as mates? 

He didn’t want to think about this right now. He just wanted to enjoy some time with Etienne without letting any potential problems get in the way. Later he’d worry about what this all might mean, and how he and Etienne might work this whole situation out. For now, he was just going to relax and have some fun now that The Heat had lost its urgency. 

 

With that in mind, he finished his ablutions and went out into the hotel room to answer the knock on the door. Etienne stood there with his suitcases and bags draped over his arms. Trevor eyes all of these as Etienne carried them into the room. “Did you pack for a week or a year?” he asked incredulously.

Etienne laughed lightly. “I am a vain creature, Trevor,” he replied, setting the matched set of suitcases down on the floor. “I always wish to look my best. Is there anything so wrong about that?”

“I suppose not,” Trevor conceded, shaking his head a little. He smiled. “And you DO look good, you really do,” he added, his eyes roaming over Etienne’s body(clad in a very expensive suit) appreciatively.

Etienne’s eyes gleamed. “Flattery will get you everywhere, mon ami,” he said, stepping toward Trevor.

“Will it? Nice to know for future reference,” Trevor said as he reached out to pull Etienne close for a long, slow, thorough kiss.

 

 

They went for a walk after that, going outside to wander around the grounds of the hotel. It was nice to be able to see the place in daylight, through human eyes, although their inhumanly good senses of smell picked up many more scents than a Normal’s would have. “These mountains, they remind me of the Pyrenees,” Etienne remarked, looking at the low mountain range rising up above the trees. 

“I’m used to more rugged mountains where I live,” Trevor told him. “The Rockies are much larger and craggier than these. I’d love to show you them sometime,” he added.

“And I would like to see them. Your country is very beautiful, mon ami.”

“Yes, it is. But yours is also beautiful. Especially your beaches. The nude ones,” Trevor went on with a twinkle in his eyes.

Etienne laughed heartily. “Ah, a feast for the eyes!” he agreed merrily. “All of those gorgeous men and women, baring everything to the sun. I could live on those beaches, if real life did not intervene,” he said with a faint grimace.

“Isn’t that always the way? Reality bites,” Trevor agreed with a grin. 

“Oui. Take this conference,” Etienne waved a hand at the hotel. “Soon we shall have to return for more boring lectures and meetings and pretend that we care.” He sighed in a long-suffering sort of way.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m thinking of skipping all of those lectures and meetings,” Trevor replied. “I’ve found something much more interesting to spend my time on,” he added, his eyes resting on Etienne’s face.

The Frenchman considered his words. “Ah, such a dilemma. We came here to find ways to improve our businesses, but instead have found pleasure in each other’s company. What to do, what to do?”

“I say we blow off the rest of the conference and fuck like rabid weasels instead,” Trevor told him with a grin.

Etienne sucked in a sharp breath. “Indeed, yes,” he said in a voice gone slightly hoarse. “I do agree. Let us fuck like rabid weasels. There will be other conferences.”

“That’s the spirit!” Trevor said gleefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made....

Trevor stretched out on his back and smiled lazily up at Etienne, who was kneeling between his spread legs. The Frenchman was buried inside of him to the hilt, and it felt wonderful. Since The Heat had waned, Trevor thought it only fair to let Etienne have a crack at his ass, since he’d been so good about taking Trevor’s cock when he’s been suffering from The Heat. Etienne’s long cock had a lovely curve to it, and it was hitting his prostate just right on every thrust. He shuddered, his fingers curling into the sheet on either side of him, as Etienne rode him good and hard.

Etienne smiled down at him, his eyes lidded. He leaned down and captured Trevor’s mouth, even as he continued to thrust into him. Their tongues tangled together sweetly, and he moaned as Etienne sucked on his tongue even as he jinked his hips and nailed Trevor’s prostate head on. His body arched. He knew he was going to come soon, without even touching his own dick. His heels dug into Etienne’s ass to encourage him to pump even harder, to take him to the edge and over it. 

Etienne growled into his mouth, his body stiffening. He lunged into Trevor’s body again and again, and he gasped against Etienne’s lips as his cock began to spew between them. He actually saw spots in front of his eyes, he came so hard. Etienne snarled and lurched and stiffened above him, beginning to come inside of Trevor’s body. Both of them stilled, the aftershocks racing through them as they panted for breath and stared into each other’s eyes.

Trevor smiled and lifted a hand to trace the hair at the back of Etienne’s neck .”That was wonderful,” he purred, like the cat he was.

Etienne nodded in agreement. “Mais, oui,” he agreed rather breathlessly. He withdrew slowly from Trevor’s body, who felt empty in the wake of that delicious fucking. He rolled to the side, draping himself up against Trevor languidly.

“I’m so glad we decided to skip the conference and just spend the week fucking,” Trevor remarked, turning his head to kiss Etienne lightly on the lips.

“As am I. Dry, boring business concerns are no match for the wonders of la petite mort.” 

Trevor blinked. “The little…death?” He managed to translate.

Etienne nodded, smiling. “It is what we call orgasm,” he explained, his fingers tracing circles on Trevor’s sweat-coated, bare chest idly. “It is a kind of dying, is it not? Then coming back to life gloriously. It is the one kind of death that we do not mind experiencing.”

Trevor chuckled. “Definitely,” he agreed. “Over and over again,” he added before he pulled Etienne close and kissed him again.

 

 

Trevor sat on the balcony of his hotel room, wearing nothing but a robe. Etienne was lounging in a chair nearby, similarly clad. Trevor glanced over at the Frenchman’s profile, as Etienne stared out at the nearby mountains. While he’d shoved the topic to the back of his mind over the last few days while he enjoyed himself, Trevor knew that the subject of mating had to be brought up soon. He knew that he’d never felt like this about any of his other lovers, especially not so soon after they’d started having sex. He was drawn to Etienne inexorably. It wasn’t just the fabulous sex, either. He just wanted to spend time with Etienne. It didn’t matter what they did. They could pay bills together and he wouldn’t care, as long as he was with Etienne.

He’d heard others of the People talking about meeting their mates, and those stories sounded suspiciously like what he was experiencing now. But it was hard to tell if Etienne felt the same way, if he was drawn to Trevor in the same way that Trevor was drawn to him. Maybe this was just casual, enjoyable sex to him and nothing else. Was that possible? Could one person feel this way if the other did not? Among normal humans of course it was possible, but not generally among the People when mates met. So perhaps he was over thinking this, and Etienne wasn’t his potential mate after all. He just didn’t know, and he was loathe to bring it up and disturb what they already had going. Especially if Etienne denied feeling for him what he was starting to feel for Etienne.

But what if he said nothing, and just let Etienne return to France after this week was over? What if Etienne really was his mate? He drummed his fingers on the top of the small table next to him, frowning. He was definitely feeling conflicted. 

“Trevor, mon cher, what is the matter?” Etienne asked him, making him start. 

He glanced over at the Frenchman. Etienne’s dark eyes were full of concern as they rested on his face. Clearly he’d picked up on the turmoil that Trevor was feeling. He sighed, deciding to go for broke. “Etienne, I’ve started to feel something for you. Something more than lust,” he began slowly. “In fact, I’m so drawn to you that I’m starting to wonder…”

“You’re starting to wonder whether we might be destined to be mates, oui?” Etienne finished for him when he trailed off.

His eyes widened. Etienne’s lips spread in a grin. “I have felt it as well, Trevor. How could I not? There is definitely something between us. I am not quite sure what it is, yet, but of course I have considered that it might be a mating bond.”

Trevor swallowed thickly. “So…do you think it might be?” He asked hoarsely.

“Indeed. But it could be something else, as well. It is hard to tell at this stage of things. With The Heat just ebbing in you, we could be mistaking it for something else. And there are some major obstacles to us becoming mates, Trevor, you must admit. We must be completely sure before we even contemplate such a drastic step.”

Trevor nodded. They lived on different continents, belonged to different clans of the People, hell they even had different forms of cat that they turned into! It would be very difficult for either of them to try to fit themselves into the other’s world; they should make completely sure that this thing between them was real before they did anything else or even started making plans. But would the few days that they had left together be enough time for them to come to any concrete conclusions?

Etienne was clearly thinking something similar, because he said slowly: “Three days is not enough time for us to work this out between us. We need more time.”

“Yeah. So what do we do?” Trevor asked.

“If you can, perhaps you can take some more time off of running your business and come on vacation with me? We could rent a villa in the South of France and spend our days on the beach, and our nights in bed together. We could get to know each other better, decide if this thing between us is real, and decide how we are going to change our lives if it is. Would you come with me, Trevor, mon ami? Spend your days in the sun and your nights in me?” he added with a sloe-eyed look and a saucy smile.

He’d never heard a more tempting offer in his life. “I’ll ask my General Manager to run the company for a couple of months. I’ll have to come up with a good excuse for her about why I’m going on vacation, because I don’t want to spread the word about this until we actually work it out one way or the other. What about you? Will your employees wonder why you’re taking vacation so suddenly?”

“They are French, Trevor, so non,” Etienne replied with another smile. “We French live for pleasure. Good food, wine, enjoying ourselves. We only work when we have to. My employees will understand when they realize that I’ve ‘shacked up’ I believe the American slang is? With a hot man in a pretty villa on the sea. They will applaud me, actually, and feel jealous.” He chuckled as he said this.

Trevor shook his head. “Wow, you guys have a much different mindset,” he told Etienne. “I think I’m jealous of it. We Americans like to work ourselves to death - for God knows what reason, since after awhile when you have enough money to live well why would you continue to grind at the grindstone if you don’t have to? Maybe I’ll learn to relax while on vacation with you.”

Etienne’s eyes gleamed. “Oh, you will, Trevor. You will. I will teach you how to relax, I promise.”

Trevor found himself smiling as well. “I’d like that,” he replied. “Very much.”

 

 

After their talk, he felt much better. It was great that he and Etienne were on the same page. Trevor called his GM, Marion Haige, later that day to tell her that he was unexpectedly going to be taking a couple of months off. “Is there anything the matter, Trevor?” she asked in concern over the phone.   
“Did something happen?”

“Nothing’s the matter, Marion, but yes, something did happen,” he answered.

Since she was one of the People as well, he gave her a detailed explanation of what happened earlier in the week. She was utterly dismayed that he’d been hit by The Heat when he was away from his clan, and completely grateful that one of the other People had been there to help him out in his time of need. When he explained that he was taking a vacation with Etienne, she laughed. “I don’t blame you for wanting to thank him properly,” she teased him.

He chuckled. “That’s not quite it, Marion, though I’d be happy to thank him in as many ways as I can,” he told her. “I…started to have feelings for him. I think he might be my mate. But I’m still not sure, and neither is he. We’re going away together to decide if we really are meant to be mates, and if so what we need to do so that can happen.”

She squealed over the phone, nearly bursting his eardrum. “Oh, Trevor, you might have found your mate?! That’s awesome! And what are the odds that it’d be the person who saved your ass over The Heat? That’s amazing!”

“It is,” he agreed. “If it turns out to be true, it is definitely amazing. And either way, I’ll get a really great vacation out of the deal. It’s a win/win for me.”

“Indeed. I’ll definitely run the store for you while you laze around on the beach. And if I seem a bit jealous, it’s because I definitely, totally am. Good luck, Boss.”

“Thanks, Marion. I appreciate it. I’ll see you in a few months.”

“Come back with a tan, Boss. And if you can, a mate,” she chuckled.

He crossed his fingers elaborately, though she couldn’t see the gesture. “From your lips to God’s ears, Marion,” he replied dryly.


End file.
